Dreamscape
Dreamscape is one of the original duet songs featured on the THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 single. It is performed by Subaru and Noriko. The song is written as well as composed by Noriko Fujimoto and is arranged by Masayuki Fukutomi. Track List #765PRO LIVE THE@TER A Day Before the Makuhari Performance #Dreaming! #765PRO LIVE THE@TER Makuhari Performance Intermission #Understand? Understand! #Jungle☆Party (ジャングル☆パーティー) #Beat the World!! #Emergence Vibe #Dreamscape #765PRO LIVE THE@TER The End of the Makuhari Performance PV Audio Lyrics Rōmaji= Saa kinou no tsuzuki o kimi to kanaeru yo Sora no mukou asa to yoru to ga Sotto dakiau suiheisen Kogoesou na nukumori o yoseatte Mukae ni ikunda ima mezamete iku skyscape Takaku naru ENJIN-on ni gyutto tsukamatte Kimi to jiyuu na kaze ni naru Arittake no kagayaki hirogete Umareteku kyou ni naru ano hi no mirai Zutto kono mama futari de iketara Hajimari mo takanari mo shinjite ikeru Dokomade datte todokisou Utai nagara Keep On Drivin' Saikou no keshiki ga machiwabiteru kanata e to Tsugi no sora kimi to narande Itsuka oikoshitai yoake Nagaku nobiru ano KAAPU o nuketara Me no mae no zenbu futarishime shiyou Seascape Dare ni mo ienakatta namida no wake o Azuketa senaka ni arigatou Azayaka na asayake ni somete Mabataki no sukima kara temaneku sekai Zutto kono mama futari de iketara Hajimete mo tokimeki mo mitsukete ikeru Hora isshun no utsukushisa ni deau yo Kono kandou de ashita e to hashirasete yuke Jounetsu ni mokutekichi nante nai Tamerai o furikitte kokoro no muku mama Arittake no kagayaki hirogete Umareteku kyou ni naru ano hi no mirai Motto koko kara futari no SUPIIDO de Hanarezu ni mayowazu ni egaite ikeru Dokomade datte todokisou Utai nagara Keep On Drivin' Saikou no keshiki ga machiwabiteru Kanata e to hikari e to |-| Color Coded= Subaru = Noriko = Saa kinou no tsuzuki o kimi to kanaeru yo Kimi to jiyuu na kaze ni naru Arittake no kagayaki hirogete Zutto kono mama futari de iketara Dokomade datte todokisou machiwabiteru kanata e to Azuketa senaka ni arigatou Azayaka na asayake ni somete Zutto kono mama futari de iketara Hora isshun no utsukushisa ni deau yo Kono kandou de ashita e to hashirasete yuke Jounetsu ni mokutekichi nante nai kokoro no muku mama Motto koko kara futari no SUPIIDO de Dokomade datte todokisou machiwabiteru Kanata e to hikari e to |-| Kanji= さぁ昨日の続きを君と叶えるよ 空の向こう　朝と夜とが そっと抱きあう水平線 凍えそうなぬくもりを寄せあって 迎えに行くんだ　今目覚めていく　skyscape 高くなるエンジン音に　ぎゅっと捕まって 君と自由な風になる ありったけの　輝き広げて うまれてく　今日になる　あの日の未来 ずっとこのまま　二人で行けたら 始まりも　高鳴りも　信じていける どこまでだって届きそう 歌いながら　Keep On Drivin' 最高の景色が　待ちわびてる彼方へと 次の空　君と並んで いつか追い越したい夜明け 長く伸びる　あのカーブを抜けたら 眼の前の全部　二人占めしよう　Seascape 誰にも言えなかった　涙の訳を 預けた背中に　ありがとう あざやかな　朝焼けに染めて まばたきの　隙間から　手招く世界 ずっとこのまま　二人で行けたら 初めても　ときめきも　見つけていける ほら　一瞬の美しさに出会うよ この感動で明日へと　走らせてゆけ 情熱に目的地なんてない ためらいを　振り切って　心の向くまま ありったけの　輝き広げて うまれてく　今日になる　あの日の未来 もっとここから　二人のスピードで 離れずに　迷わずに　描いていける どこまでだって届きそう 歌いながら　Keep On Drivin' 最高の景色が　待ちわびてる 彼方へと　光へと |-| English= Now, I'll fulfill the continuation of yesterday with you On the other side of this sky, morning and night gently embraced each other by the horizon gathering both cold and warmth together To meet it, the skyscape awakens Tightly gripping you as the engine noise becomes louder With you, that noise becomes a wind of freedom As the spreading radiance is born, today is the future of that day We can always continue on as we please Let's believe in beginnings and throbbing We can reach anywhere we want As I sing, keep on drivin' The best scenery awaits on the other side Alongside you in the next sky I wanna out-speed the daybreak someday When we pass that long stretched curve Let's feast our eyes on a seascape all for ourselves I can't tell the reason for my tears to everyone But thank you for always having my back Dyed with a vividly colored sunrise The world beckons from the flickering gaps If we continue like this forever, We can find the beginnings and excitement You see, this encounter is a beautiful moment Let's run towards tomorrow with these emotions It's not just a passionate destination Shake free from your hesitations and follow your heart As the spreading radiance is born, today is the future of that day From here, we speed up faster Let's draw without partings and hesitations We can reach anywhere we want As I sing, keep on drivin' The best scenery awaits on the other side towards the light Live Performances *THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @ MAKUHARI Day 1 - (performed by: Yuka Saitou and Nana Hamasaki) Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER DREAMERS 06 (sung by: Subaru Nagayoshi×Noriko Fukuda) *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER SOLO COLLECTION 06 Princess Stars (sung by: Noriko Fukuda)